clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cool Pixels/Archive 6
|} Messages are under this line! ---- RE:Re:Updates Edit Hi Pixels, Looks great! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:05, May 1, 2014 (UTC) CP NEWS can i do the one for the future party? The Popcorn Lover (talk) 00:08, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Pookies Is it true? Is it true that you hate pookies? Agent Unknown (talk) 00:09, May 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Infobox Image Thanks! I didn't see the message, but actually, it was me who messed it up since I forgot how to remove that messy part. Thanks again! Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 17:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Certificate I know this is late but, thanks for the awesome 2nd place certificate! :D Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 14:12, May 4, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 1) CP NEWS can i do the one for the future party? you did NOT answer me The Popcorn Lover (talk) 00:08, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Userpage On your friends part, Is that really my name or the template? RE:Happy Earth Day! Dear CP, thanks for the postcard! I wish (wished since it's been a time) you a great Earth Day! PS: Did you get the Reduce, Reuse, Recycle from "The 3 R's" song composed by Jack Johnson? Just asking :D PSS: Do you know someone else, rather than you, who makes good customs? I need a custom but since you're resting, I want to ask someone else, but I don't know who to ask! Thanks! Happy life! Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 20:58, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Question Are you Indian? Rahulreddy.ginnareddy (talk) 09:04, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Cool Custom Contest Check out this, let me know if you want to enter User blog:Agent Unknown/Custom Competition - Robber Phone (Agent Unknown (talk) 16:29, May 8, 2014 (UTC)) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 2) Custom Winner Hello, you won the custom contest as you was the only person who entered. What time would you like to go on chat? I can't do it until next friday, so can we make a time now? I'll be back.... (talk) 11:24, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello I uploaded a photo that you made JW, but fixed some things kk? 23:09, May 12, 2014 (UTC) POTM Hi Pixels, As a reply to your message, you can only vote for once. However, there is currently no limit for against votes. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:39, May 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Bot Sure, sounds great. Kallie Jo (talk) 14:40, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Customs Are you doing customs again? (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 17:51, May 19, 2014 (UTC)) RE:Monopoly board layout Hi Cool Pixels, Feel free to use the layout (P.S. Actually, I am not the one who designed the template. I took it from wikipedia :P) Dps04talk 10:03, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Free Items category Hey Cool Pixels, I saw that you were adding the Free Items category to items that costed tickets at Fall Fairs. Note that this category should only be added to items that did not require a currency to buy. Also, as far as I know, it should not be added to pin articles. Another thing to remember is that it is not applicable to items that are unlockable and were not free otherwise. Thanks, Kallie Jo (talk) 13:04, May 23, 2014 (UTC)' Oh, Sorry! - [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future Part 1 RE:Color Hi Pixels, No, but i'll give you a hint: #His first name is Kallie. #His last name is Jo. #He has no middle name. #He has a space between his first name to his last name. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:20, May 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Thank You No problem. While I designed the theme, next time I will be more careful and look more closely at overall readability and accessibility. It's a learning process, I guess! :P Kallie Jo (talk) 18:25, May 24, 2014 (UTC) The Prize I've (finally) got the prize, but instead of a membership I have got some clothing items and a treasure book item codes, with some coin codes if i could work out the puzzle. Give me a cream pie! (talk) 14:18, May 25, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future (Episode 11 Part 2)